


Shame

by My0wnlittleworld247



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, No Fluff, Rape, Yaoi, non-con, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My0wnlittleworld247/pseuds/My0wnlittleworld247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's a bit of a rapist and Ishida is his poor little victim, but Ishida is bound by pride and refuses to tell anyone about his predicament. An awful lot of Sadism in this one, but not so much masochism... well, maybe a little... (Psst! I'm trying to make up for the amount of fluff I've been seeing in my fics recently... with smut.)Yaoi. MA. Smut. S&M. AU.</p><p>One of my darker ones, if you're into that, then please enjoy :D Otherwise, do make sure to skip over this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

**Shame:**

“Son of a bitch, get the fuck off me!” demanded Ishida in his fiercest whisper as Ichigo straddled his waist where he lay on the floor of his bedroom.

“Or what? You’ll go running to your daddy?” asked Ichigo, his voice rough, not so concerned with remaining undiscovered, lips brushing against Ishida’s ear, “Heh, of course you won’t, that’d be far too shameful, ne, Uryuu? Ishida grit his teeth, turning his head on its side, averting his eyes from the orange haired beast atop him. Ichigo gripped his chin tightly, roughly forcing it back up against Ishida’s best efforts.

Ishida’s pretty face was marred with hatred and shame, tears burning his eyes, running down his face. His teeth were clenched together, but lips open in a grimace. He closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to die, but suicide was an even greater shame than this, and so he would suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune for the sake of his father, and their family name.

“Look at me, Uryuu, “demanded Ichigo, slapping Ishida hard in the face. The dark haired boy gave cry, his eyes flying open, hand flying to cover his mouth, “See Uryuu, this is why you should do what you’re told, otherwise I’ll be left with no choice but to raise your voice to rafters, and your old man’d have to come and see what’s wrong. We wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

“Get off-”

“tsk, tsk, tsk, now _where_ are your manners, Uryuu-chan?” asked Ichigo condescendingly.

“...Please, Kurosaki, please let me go, please!” begged Ishida.

Ichigo brought a finger to his chin, raising his eyes to the ceiling as he considered this, “Uuuuuuuuuh, no.”

“please-!”

“Tut tut Uryuu, you know better than to argue my decision, maybe I’ve been too kind to you...”

Ishida gave a choked gasp, the taste of fear tainting his mouth; he knew what happened when Ichigo decided he’d been too kind to him. He flinched as though he expected impact, opening one eye when nothing happened.

“Wellll, maybe I have, but perhaps I’ll overlook that... that is, if you’re willing to spread your legs and beg for me.” Ichigo smiled cruelly, he had no desire for Ishida’s permission, or the ease of access it would bring, but the shame that something like this brought to the boy was so delicious, he couldn’t help but put aside his lust for force every now and then to satisfy his love of psychological torture. Ishida had to fight to look at the man atop him, disgust coiling in his stomach as he stared into Ichigo’s eyes, the Gold Irises surrounded by black cornea the only things giving away Ichigo’s true state of mind.

Ishida’s eyebrows furrowed, teeth grit together, his fists clenched. His eyes burned with tears of shame that coursed down his cheeks. The dark haired boy parted trembling legs, fear overriding his pride.

“Wider Uryuu, I can’t see properly,” taunted Ichigo, who had slidden off the boy and was now crouching at his entrance, enjoying the flush that ran along the pale thighs, smiling when he boy complied, spreading his legs properly.

Ichigo leant in, his touch gentle as he stroked Ishida’s thighs, running his fingers along the flesh until they arrived at the flushed pucker, leaning in to run his tongue along it, darting in and out. He knew this gentle side of his was a worse torture for Ishida than if he had bitten and hurt him; this was personal, this was kindly, this was something Ishida couldn’t help but love, and he hated himself for it.

He gave a laugh, short and cruel before moving on to a newer game. Slowly he unzipped his pants, letting the clicks of the zip echo through the room.

“If you put that thing near my mouth, you’ll lose it!” warned Ishida savagely.

“Really? Well, I think maybe I’d be interested to learn what your explanation to the hospital staff would be... and of course to your father”

“I’m not joking, you come anywhere near me with that thing and-”

 “Open your mouth Uryuu.” He said, reaching over and pulling a large black vibrator from his bag,

Ishida turned his face to the side defiantly, mouth firmly shut.

“Open your mouth, or I’ll do it dry,” Ichigo threatened, his voice dropping.

Ishida’s mouth remained closed.

“Well, as you wish” was all Ichigo said, before pushing the vibrator into the boy; he wasn’t too fond of taking someone dry himself, it was painful for him also, so at times like these he relied on his trustworthy toys, “Huh, I must have stretched you too far last time, this doesn’t appear to be enough for you.”

He reached to his bag again, retrieving another vibrator, this one a bright pink, “well, that’s easy fixed.”

Ishida’s eyes widened with fear, a primal scream tearing from his mouth as the second vibrator slid in alongside the first.

“Quiet now Uryuu-chan, we wouldn’t want to wake your father now, would we?”

Ishida’s eyes flowed over with new tears, tears of pain.

“Look how hard you are Uryuu, and I haven’t even touched you there. Look how you become from _these_ things. You like it, don’t you, having these inside of you.”

“No! Damnit, you’re wrong, I don’t!”

“Oh? But you’re so close to cumming, how can you deny it?” he asked, retrieving a cock ring from his pocket and snapping it onto Ishida’s erection, “Well, that ought to take care of that problem.”

Ishida said nothing, his body needing release, but his pride rejecting all desire for such a thing.

“Don’t worry Uryuu, I’ll let you come... not yet, not for a long time, but eventually. Eventually you shall feel the shame of pleasure through such humiliating acts. Don’t worry. Eventually.”

Ichigo began thrusting the toys inside of him, gold eyes filled with desire as he pushed the buttons that engaged the vibrators.

“Stop--! Gh! Ahggh! Please, stop, please, please, no more!” begged Ishida, fighting to contain his screams, muffling the ones that escaped as best he could.

“What’s that? You want me to move faster? And _harder_ too?” asked Ichigo, feigning Innocence, “Well, if you insist.”

“No! Wait, plea--! Ishida screamed as he was impaled again, the added speed and strength added to the thrusts making him see white.

The orange haired boy kept up his pace, and he could see that Ishida’s length was turning a bright pinky red... with slightly more red than pink. He gave a sigh; _I really am too nice, caring about his feelings so much..._ he thought to himself, taking pity on the boy.

Swiftly he rolled the cock ring off, and before he could withdraw his hand, Ishida exploded white fluid over them both, a scream bursting from his lips.

“heh,” laughed Ichigo, “what was that about not enjoying it?”

They both stilled at a knock at the door, Ishida stiff with alarm, “Uryuu, are you alright? What was that scream?” asked his dad from the other side of the room.

“Uh- N-nothing! I just... I had a nightmare is all, sorry for waking you, father.” called Ishida in response.

Silence followed, and Ishida was sure his father was about to open the door to dispute his explanation.

“... Alright, goodnight” replied his father, and Ishida gave a sigh of relief, relaxing. He looked into the harsh gold eyes of his captor, meeting them with ferocity, his pride returned at the reminder of his family.

“If you want to break me, to make this somehow _consensual_ , you’re wasting your time, I’ll never agree to this, never.”

“Indeed I have every intention of breaking you, Uryuu-chan, however I certainly don’t want your consent... it isn’t as fun that way” he replied maliciously, enjoying the fear on Ishida’s face, “Heh, well I hope that defiance means you’re ready for another round” he said with an impish smile, ready to fuck this boy until morning.

“I swear to god I’ll fucking kill you! I’ll put an arrow through your throat! I swear I fucking will!”

“Until then, my friend; oh and Ishida, you’d better make sure you come to school tomorrow, I don’t care how much it hurts. If you don’t... well, I’ll leave that to your imagination.” sniggered the tall boy, content with the knowledge that as long as he lived, Uryuu would never forget the fear he felt at his hands, nor would he forget the pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in November 2012.
> 
> Did anyone catch the Shakespeare quote? “Suffer the sling and arrows of outrageous fortune” – Hamlet, the “To be, or not to be” soliloquy. Don’t ask why, I just felt like it. ^^’
> 
> Soooooo, what did you think? Ichigo was a tad out of character :P So I gave him gold eyes and blamed it all on Hollow Ichigo :D
> 
> Was there enough imagery? I wasn’t sure about this one, because I don’t think I described Ichigo a lot... it sort of just focused on Uyruu’s pain. I’m not sure if it was long enough, or detailed enough either. Your opinions would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Annnnnnyway... this was a fic request... but not the scenario, my own messed up little mind came up with this shit, just the darker theme with Uryuu writhing in pain at the hands of our Orange Haired Hero ... in full on bad ass mode >:)
> 
> Yes...well.
> 
> Please review, I reply to all reviews!


End file.
